Mi sueño hecho realidad
by sharottoo9
Summary: Bulma vive con un constante temor el cual le provoca horribles pesadillas un dia todos esas pesadillas se hacen realidad una sayajin quiere llevarse a vegeta de su lado pero vegeta descubre algo que nunca habia sentido...el amor¿vegeta sedera o se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos?¿dejara su orgullo por su amor? ¿aceptara no ser rey por amor ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi sueño hecho realidad **

**Cap. 1 Mi pesadilla**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana en la c.c, los rayos del sol hacían que el cabello de ella brillara y formara unos pequeños rayos azules sobre su hermoso rostro color blanco ella aun dormida sonreía inconscientemente en ese momento despertó y su sonrisa se intensifico al verlo -un nuevo dia,ahh todavía estas aquí veggi -dijo alborotándole su cabello sintió como vegeta arqueo un poco o su ceja como respondiendo a la caricia de la mujer -oh será mejor que me dé un baño -abrió la regadera probo el agua con sus manos Y hay continuaba relajándose mientras el agua tibia recorría su espalda bajando hacia sus bien esculpidas piernas haciendo que ella deseara nunca salir a vivir de nuevo con ese temor constante con el que tenia pesadillas toda la noche y con el que había tenido un sueño esa misma noche pero esta vez el sueño todo había terminado bien un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza como tratando de salir de sus pensamientos ese ruido infernal -hay el teléfono no, no a esta hora - dijo ella mientras tomaba una toalla y saliendo de la ducha haciendo un puchero casi infantil, vegeta quien había despertado pero sintió cierta curiosidad por escuchar la conversación de la peli azul

-Bulma: hola, sí si aja ya entiendo mire mi padre no está pero yo puedo ir sin problema claro si no le molesta, bueno si para mi también es un placer hablar con usted -respondía con sarcasmo

Mientras colgaba el teléfono La última frase dicha por la científica hizo que vegeta saltara "pué...puedo ir" "un gusto" -saben los sayajin especialmente el principe de los sayajin es muy posesivo especialmente con su princes

-Vegeta: quien era y a donde crees que vas? -Dijo casi gritando-

B: ahh veggi que bueno que despiertas -dijo sin prestarle atención a las preguntas del sayajin

V: responde mujer a donde vas? -Dijo vegeta con su seño mas fruncido que de costumbre y casi matando con su mirada a la mujer

-B: ahh si es verdad mira unos científicos encontraron una nave y querían que mi padre la vaya a examinar pero como el salió de viaje con mi mama a recolectar mas mascotas que cuidar entonces debo ir yo -respondió mientras se peinaba muy tranquila

-V : aah ya veo-respondió tranquilo mientras procesaba la información-¡QUE Y MI DESAYUNO QUIEN LO PREPARARA!

B : ja ja quien mas esta aquí le pediría a los robots que lo hicieran pero hay un problema -dijo acercándose a vegeta - alguien los utilizo para practicar su puntería sabes y me parece que ese alguien te prepara tu desayuno -entendiste mono idiota decía bulma en su mente -

Vegeta frunció su seño aun mas y tomo aire para responder

V : mujer estas cada día mas loca como se te ocurre que un príncipe de la raza más poderosa de la galaxia, un guerrero de elite, un heredero al trono como yo voy a preparar un vulgar desayuno pero como se te ocurre mu...mujer?

B: adios veggi -respondió despegando su nave -cuida de trunks recuerda el come papillas por que es un BEBE grito

En ese momento Vegeta preparo una bola de energía y la apunto hacia la nave de bulma y la habría lanzado de no haber sido por ese llanto infernal de su pequeño mocoso aaaah ahhh no esperen era más bien un ñaaa ñaaa

V: maldito mocoso dijo volteando a ver a la habitación de trunks, agg aguantare hambre y el mocoso algún día se callara debo entrenar -dijo mientras acercaba a su preciada cámara de gravedad -

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del desierto bulma aterrizaba mirando fijamente la nave que a su forma de ver era pequeña y parecía para un solo tripulante

B: ooh woow se parece en la que llego veggi -dijo mientras bajaba de su nave en ese momento escucho como parecía que alguien le. Gritaba señora brief! Señora brief! - Pero como te atreves a llamarme señora -reclamo dejando marcada su mano en la mejilla de. Aquel hombre - pee...perdón señorita lo siento mucho -bulma respondió con un hpmf gesto aprendido de su orgulloso principe, como puedo llamarte hombrecito dijo mirando al hombre

-si si bueno a mi todos me dicen el mayor porque soy un científico bastante conocido

B: aaah está bien así te llamare es esa la nave -dijo acercándose a la nave-

El mayor: si verdad que es extraña

B: mm -respondió ella tratando de evadir el comentario ya que era una nave muy familiar para ella continuo acercándose -ya veo ahora es el momento en el que necesito a ese simio estúpido

Myr: disculpe?

B: no no es con usted

Myr:entiendo no lo he podido abrir por eso la llame

Bulma no respondió continuo buscando pensando en que ese simio que tanto amaba la abría abierto en un par de segundos por qué no lo traje se reprocho a ella misma cuando finalmente encontró el controlador y abrió la pequeña nave y hay estaba su pesadilla hecha realidad y observo con sus ojos salidos de orbita mientras el hombre tan solo observaba

B: no esto no por favor -suplico y se arrodillo casi instantáneamente como si cargara 10 toneladas de impotencia sobre su espalda apoyo sus manos en la arena sin importarle que estuviera caliente y una lagrima salió de sus preciosos ojos recorriendo su mejilla


	2. Chapter 2 No te dejare

**N/A**: hola quería destacar dos cosas muy importante que olvide mencionar en el capítulo anterior la verdad es que este es mi primer fanfic no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y quiero que me disculpen por cualquier error que cometa o que ya haya cometido

Con respecto al tiempo yo he querido ubicarme hace aproximadamente un año y medio antes de la llegada de los androides ¿Por qué? Bueno la verdad es que a mí me parece que antes de la pelea con cell vegeta por decirlo así solo había tomado a Bulma como una mujer con la cual jugar pero no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba empezando a sentir algo muy diferente a un juego por esa mujer y a raíz de este suceso se dio cuenta

En estos capítulos quiero dar mejor como una introducción a lo que va a ser la historia por eso no quiero que haya mucho VxB

Aaah y eso del mayor lo saque de un libro que estoy leyendo xD

**Cap.2 No te dejare **

Mientras tanto en la c.c

V: 9923...9924...-repetía mientras hacía flexiones y demostrando porque era el príncipe de una gran raza guerrera como lo son los sayajin, hay estaba mostrándose calmado pero en realidad lo que pensaba era "haya pero maldito mocoso como lloras ya cállate a penas tu madre entre por esa puerta yo me iré y esta vez para siempre"-se reprendía así mismo por no haberse ido mientras tuvo oportunidad

Mientras tanto bulma, hay seguía postrada ante la pequeña nave y mostrando una cara de angustia que nunca antes había mostrado y mucho menos ante alguien

El myr: ¿señorita brief se encuentra bien?

Bulma no respondió solamente se puso en pie y grito NO NO POR QUE AHORA NO NO –sus gritos de desesperación eras tan graves que se podía incluso dudar de la salud mental de ella-eso fue lo último que dijo por que el mayor se había dado cuenta de la situación y decidió sedarla por lo menos hasta que se calmara, no había pasado más de 15 minutos cuando la peli azul se despertó

B: en en donde estoy -dijo con voz entrecortada, aun no se acordaba de aquel incidente que había tenido frente a la nave-

Myr: señorita brief lo siento mucho tuve que...qué bueno... sedarla -dijo cerrando sus ojos esperando recibir una cachetada-él se había percatado de esto porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la peli azul pudo notar su carácter temperamental-

B: donde está la nave -dijo sin prestar atención a las anteriores palabras, aunque naturalmente habría matado a alguien que se atreviera a sedarla en ese momento ella se encontraba bastante agobiada como para matar a alguien -

Myr: Aaah la nave si ordene que la trasladen a su corporación no se preocupe ya debe estar hay -respondió tranquilo y orgulloso de haber hecho un buen trabajo-espero poder trabajar co…

La peli azul lo interrumpió a gritos

-B: QUE HIZO QUE USTED ES UN UN INEPTO SEÑOR –grito casi instantáneamente cogiendo su nave y despegando-

Dejando a el mayor con la boca abierta y pregustándose por que esa actitud si el solo le había hecho un "favor"-malagradecida susurro -

En la c.c vegeta continuaba entrenando cuando escucho el timbre del intercomunicador

V: aggg y ahora quien, hablé -ordeno-

Del otro lado del intercomunicador señor ya le dije la señorita brief fue quien encargo que traigamos esta nave

V: si entonces que venga esa loca y se encargue yo no tengo porque hpmf

Pero señor por favor solo déjenos entrar para dejarla le aseguro que no le queremos robar ni hacerle daño

V:pero que dices maldita sabandija hacerme daño a mí de que hablas -presiono el botón que abría la puerta para matar al sujeto que le había faltado al respeto de tal manera -como te atreves sabandija -dijo preparando una esfera de energía pero se detuvo al mirar la nave-de donde sacaron esa nave –pregunto-

Señor la señorita brief encargo que la trajéramos ¿señor?

Vegeta había tomado la nave con su mano derecha y la cargaba sin ninguna dificultad -ya se pueden ir dijo cerrando la puerta -

La llevo al patio y justo cuando la iba a abrir escucho como una voz femenina lo llamaba

B: vegeta vegeta espera -decía bulma sumamente agitada mientras aterrizaba -

V: que pasa mujer tranquilízate mujer te vas a matar! -dijo vegeta totalmente anonadado por la actitud de ella

Bulma accidentalmente estrello su nave en una de las plataformas de su corporación ella ya estaba contando sus segundos de vida pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaron y nuevamente ese sayajin la había salvado. Para vegeta resultaba más fácil dejarla morir pero luego se dijo ¿Quién cuidara al mocoso?

-B: no la abras -susurro mientras recuperaba el conocimiento

-V: que pasa!? Mujer casi te matas

Bulma iba a responder pero En ese momento se escucho una voz proveniente de la nave "secuencia de hibernación terminada "en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una figura femenina de cabello largo, alborotado y negro propio de los sayajin llevaba una armadura negra con morado botas de batalla y guantes, como un cinturón llevaba su cola enrollada y su scooter en su ojo izquierdo

Al fin dijo ella sin siquiera percatarse de presencia de la terrestre y el príncipe-ahí ya veo de nuevo el sistema de hibernación de des configuró-

En ese momento bulma se armo de valor inflo su pecho y dijo es decir grito NO TE DEJARE! NO TE DEJARE QUE ME LO QUITES EL ES MIO!-dijo aferrándose del brazo de su sayajin


	3. Chapter 3 la verdad

**N/a: **hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos que han leído la historia de verdad para mí es un estimulo para seguir escribiendo

Lo segundo, cómo ya había expresado en otro momento soy principiante y la verdad quiero disculparme por la pobreza de mi lenguaje…en otra ocasión responderé los reviews, ahora no puedo por cuestión de tiempo pero tengan la seguridad de que voy a responder.

Este capítulo servirá para conocer un poco más de la identidad de la sayajin…espero y no se defrauden

**Cap.3 La verdad **

Bulma agarraba a vegeta del brazo como tratando de protegerse detrás de el, vegeta no hizo ningún movimiento y en ese momento por impulso abrazo a bulma y le acaricio su cabello azul en forma de ternura y como tratándola de proteger, hasta bulma se sorprendió de la reacción de el, acción misma que la confundió pero que después comprendería el por qué de esa acción.

En ese momento un silencio incomodó se apodero de el ambiente

Hasta que la sayajin interrumpió

-Pero que escena tan bonita y la vez patética y vergonzosa para un príncipe -dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- hasta que por fin te encontré príncipe traidor –dijo desafiando con la mirada a vegeta

V: que haces aquí yo pensaba que te había dado una orden-dijo mientras seguía abrazando a la humana

Ahh si eso parecía pero después me dije yo soy más poderosa que él no tengo por qué seguir bajo sus ordenes,sabes pensaba que habías colonizado este planeta y no pensé en tomar el poder después de matarte, digo después de lo que me hiciste la ultima vez lo único que pensé fue. En vengarme -respondió la sayajin con arrogancia y gruñendo gesto propio de los sayajin enfrentado al príncipe Vegeta quien seguía protegiendo a su princesa y mirando a Bulma de reojo comenzó a recordar

Flash back

En algún lugar remoto del espacio se encontrabas 3 sayajin discutiendo

V: no, no me acompañaras a mi misión iré solo con nappa a la tierra, entiendes shing

Shing: pero vegeta vamos llévame no me quiero quedar aquí aburrida

V: ya te lo dije

S: pero por qué?

V: yo se cuáles son tus intenciones

S: a que se refiere príncipe-dijo con sarcasmo, en realidad ella nunca había dado una muestra de respeto hacia el miembro de la realeza

V: yo se que eres una desertora igual que lo han sido siempre los alumnos de bardock ese sayajin de clase baja no se por qué, pero todos los que pasan por su entrenamiento luego poseen un corazón "noble" y pierden parte de su orgullo así que lo que concluyo es que piensas defender a kakaroto cuando lleguemos a la tierra

S: jaa...pero se dio cuenta que astuto pero que acaso tiene miedo de que lo defienda y ganemos nosotros –respondió relajada-y yo no tengo un corazón noble mi orgullo está intacto como lo está el suyo

V: no -respondió con dureza-además lo mismo decía tooma antes de desertar

S: entonces lléveme su "majestad"

V: esta bien pero primero préstame tu scooter-dijo acercándose a ella -

S: para qué?

V: tu solo dámelo

En ese momento shing se descuido haciendo que vegeta le propiciara un golpe en la nuca y a consecuencia de este ella perdió el conocimiento, entonces él pensó en matarla pero no por cobardía si no por otro tipo de "sentimiento" no lo hizo, tan solo se aproximo a ella y tomándola en sus brazos la introdujo en su nave y fijo unas coordenadas a demasiada distancia casi inimaginable para nosotros, el sayajin creyó que nunca volvería a molestar…pero que equivocado estaba

Fin flash back

S: veo que ya lo recordaste, que cobarde te diste cuenta que mis poderes superaban los tuyos y decidiste... bueno desde el momento en que desperté entrene mucho hasta convertirme en una ssj y así vengar la muerte de mi hermano kakaroto claro que podría considerar el formar un nuevo planeta contigo somos los únicos sayajin con vida y no nos conviene matarnos entre nosotros

Bulma al escuchar eso salto de su "escondite"

B: como que hermano a que te refieres?

S: que te importa terrícola-respondió con desprecio fijando su mirada en Bulma-

En ese momento se alcanzo a percibir un aura oscura llena de odio entre las dos mujeres casi asesinándose con sus miradas


	4. Chapter 4 yo ire contigo

Cap.4 yo me iré contigo

La atmosfera comenzó a tornarse tensa, el aura que rodeaba a las dos mujeres estaba inundada en odio, un silencio ese silencio que se rompió con una voz gruesa y varonil

V: ¿mujeres? Muu... ¡MUJERES!

Era claro que ninguna de las dos iba a contestar ellas ahora estaban en su propio juego y ese no incluía a vegeta.

La sayajin rompió el silencio, y tranquilizando un poco los ánimos

S: mira terricola, la relación que yo guarde con kakarato no te interesa en lo mas mínimo-la sayajin guardaba tranquilidad, contrario a Bulma-

B:¡GOKU ES MI AMIGO Y EL NO ESTA MU...

Dijo bulma siendo interrumpida por vegeta, quien tomándola del brazo, con un gesto le exigió que guardara silencio.

V: dime que es lo que quieres

S: vamonos, convierteme en reina y a cambio de eso no te mato -dijo con una mirada maliciosa-

Bulma quien había escuchado y entendido lo que salió de los labios de la sayajin. Susurro exaltada -ve...vegeta-  
Bulma entriztezida cubrio su rostro con sus manos y derramo unas pocas lagrimas.

Vegeta ignoro el gesto de la peli azul y recordo, recordo sus momentos aunque pocos con Bulma y que tal vez habían marcado su corazon, pero también recordó sus momentos como el gran príncipe vegeta, como mercenario espacial, el terror en los rostros al asesinar a alguien, empezó a sentir como la sangre fría recorría sus venas y su corazón se acelero al imaginarse como rey en un planeta aunque no fuera su planeta natal.  
Luego de imaginar, recordar y meditar...

Tomo una decisión y rompiendo el penoso silencio dirigió su mirada a la sayajin

V: ¿y cuál sería el planeta?

La sayajin sonrió maliciosamente  
Mientras bulma continuaba ausente en realidad no escucho lo que dijo vegeta

La sayajin dijo: es un planeta que está en la galaxia del sur muy parecido a este aunque no con individuos tan mm estúpidos

Vegeta dijo: si eso es así iré contigo  
Hizo una pausa y antes de que pudiera seguir la sayajin interrumpió

Entonces necesitaremos una nave la mía es muy pequeña

Vegeta dijo: Bulma -con toda serenidad- necesitare una nave

Bulma quien reacciono al instante sin poder formular otra palabra dijo pero yo te amo  
Dejando a vegeta atónito y la sayajin casi riéndose

CONTINUARA...


End file.
